Battle4: No way, The Another Kamen Rider Zi-O?
Battle4: No way, The Another Kamen Rider Zi-O? is a episode from Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series). Plot After the third round, Sonic, Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash ran to help Mario and Sora, who were with Riku, Cupcake Slash and Medusa. What was Ritla's secret? Continuity and Placement Transcript :(Episode begins with Zion "Pikachu18", Aria Blaze and Rose Ortiz running to help Mario and Sora from Team Legendary Super Stars, Riku, Cupcake Slash and Medusa) :(Sonic the Hedgehog, Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash appears) :Zion "Pikachu18": Sonic! :Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, Zion! You, Aria and Rose are here to help Mario and Sora? :Aria Blaze: Yeah, we're gonna help them. :Sonic the Hedgehog: Then, let's go! :Zion "Pikachu18", Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash, Aria Blaze and Rose Ortiz: Right! :(We see President Galeem spying on the Heroes) :President Galeem: evilly It seems that the Heroes are here at Metal 4, after all. :(President Dharkon arrives) :President Dharkon: Are we still using the girl, Ritla for our plan? :President Galeem: Of course, we are. :President Dharkon: It's time for us to revive the Army of the Revival. :(We see Lord Drakkend spying on President Galeem and President Dharkon) :Lord Drakkend: (uses communicator) Tommy. It's me, Planet. I came from the future, I need to warn my younger self about the Presidents of Metal 4's plans to revive the Army of the Revival. I'll teleport you here in Metal 4. It's easier if we're at the rendezvous point. :Tommy Oliver: (on communicator) Okay. I'll on my way. I'll bring Orion, Antonio, Scott and Jason here. :Lord Drakkend: (uses communicator) Alright. Thanks. I have to warn Planet and fast! :(Lord Drakkend ran to Captain Planet to warn him about the Presidents of Metal 4's plans) :(Opening Scene) :Narrator: Super Smash Bros. The series began in 1999 on the Nintendo 64 and it took the world by storm. Now, the Reiwa Period has started, team of heroes will take the title "strongest" in order to fulfill their wishes. :AllSpark Pictures and Universal Studios Presents :In Association with Nintendo Entertainment and Toei :( plays) :5-Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!! :Starring... ::Charles Martinet as Mario ::Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog ::Joel Haley Osmont as Sora ::Eva Tavares as Blueberry Cake ::Paula Berry as Cherry Crash ::J.G. Quintel as Mordecai ::Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows ::William Shewfelt as Brody Romero ::Tony Moras as Ian ::Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz ::With Peyton List as Ritla ::Benedict Cumberbatch as Zerowing ::Andrew Francis as Dr. Galaga ::And William Shatner as Darkspine Magma Dragoon :Producers by J.G. Quintel and Meghan McCarthy :Songs by Project. R, Rider Chips, Kamen Rider Girls, Peter Rida Michail and Dillon Francis :Story Based on , , My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part :Battle4: No way, The Another Kamen Rider Zi-O? :(At outside, daytime) :(We see Princess Applejack sleeping, until...) :Luigi: Applejack. Applejack... :(Princess Applejack awake and looks Luigi's face) :Luigi: Hi. :Princess Applejack: screams :Luigi: Applejack? :Princess Applejack: screams :Luigi: App— :Princess Applejack: screams :Luigi: Applejack! :Princess Applejack: What!? :Luigi: Five apple pies, please. :Princess Applejack: Five apple pies comin' right up. :Luigi: Oh no, I forget money. :Princess Applejack: It's okay, Luigi. I got you covered. :Luigi: Thank you. :(Luigi ate apple pie) :Princess Applejack: Do you like it? :Luigi: I like it. Say, Applejack, are you gonna bring the Apple Fritters, Apples Pies, Apple Fritters, Apple Fries, Apple Dumplings, Caramel Apples and Apple Juices to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Princess Applejack: Of course. :(At Canterlot High School gym) :Underwear Rabbid: Hey, guys, I've brought something for Lily Pad's birthday party. :Wasabi: Really? What was it? :Underwear Rabbid: I've brought some four boxes sausages for Lily Pad's birthday party. :Wasabi: That's a great idea, Underwear Rabbid. That'll work. :Underwear Rabbid: Yep. I'll show you. :(Underwear Rabbid shows Unified Heroes some four boxes sausages) :Underwear Rabbid: Did you brought something for Lily Pad's birthday party? :Sweet Leaf: That's right, Underwear Rabbid. We've brought the Pepperoni Plates to Lily Pad's birthday party too. :(The Unified Heroes shows Underwear Rabbid a Pepperoni Plates) :Underwear Rabbid: Wow. You did brought the Pepperoni Plates to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Nolan North: Yep. :(Spike arrives as he carrying giant plate of nachos) :Lapinibernatus: Oh hey, Spike, are you carrying giant plate of nachos to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Spike: Why yes I am, Lapinibernatus. :Lapinibernatus: How are you not a dog? :Spike: Well, Lapinibernatus, ever since our friends has defeated Love and Hate Evolto, Kamen Rider Night Rogue, Kamen Rider Pandora, Kamen Rider Kaiser and Kamen Rider Hazard Rogue. The World of Equestria Girls and World of MLP: Firendship is Magic has ultimately merged together into one to become World of Equestria Girls and World of MLP: Firendship is Magic. By combing two worlds are World of Equestria Girls and World of MLP: Firendship is Magic is by ultimately merged together into one. Since the ceremony of having the human world and Equestria together. :Lpainibernatus: Does it include World of Equestria Girls and MLP: Friendship is Magic, World of My Little Pony (G1) and World of My Little Pony Tales are merging into World of World of Equestria Girls, MLP: Friendship is Magic, MLP (G1) and MLP Tales? :Spike: Yes. :Professor Mad Rabbid: Well, I've brought something for Lily Pad's birthday party too. :Spike: Really? :Professor Mad Rabbid: Yeah. I'll show you. :(Professor Mad Rabbid shows the Unified Heroes a Sausage Kabobs) :Spike: You've brought some Sausage Kabobs to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Professor Mad Rabbid: Yep. :(Rabbid Trio arrives) :Classic Sonic the Hedgehog: Rabbid Trio, you're here for Lily Pad's birthday party? :Rabbid Trio: Yes. We wanna show you something that we've brought to Lily Pad's birthday party. :(Rabbid Trio shows the Unified Heroes all the boxes of sausages) :Classic Miles "Tails" Prower: Wow. You've brought all the boxes of sausages to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Rabbid Trio: Exactly. :Classic Amy Rose: That is a lot of sausages. :(Gorilla Rabbid arrives with the giant sausage) :Classic Knuckles the Echidna: Oh hey, Gorilla Rabbid, are you bringing that giant sausage to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Gorilla Rabbid: Why yes, Classic Knuckles, I am. I've brought giant sausage to Lily Pad's birthday party. :(Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Zoe Trent, Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Pepper Mildred Clark, Penny Ling, Anna Twombly, Roger Baxter, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson, Buttercream Sundae, Aunt Christie and Sugar Sprinkles arrives with some cupcakes and cupcake sliders) :Nicole Watterson: Hi, Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Zoe Trent, Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Pepper Mildred Clark, Penny Ling, Anna Twombly, Roger Baxter, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson, Buttercream Sundae, Aunt Christie, Sugar Sprinkles, you've brought some cupcakes and cupcake sliders to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Aunt Christie: That's right, Nicole. We've brought some cupcakes and cupake sliders to Lily Pad's birthday party. :Richard Watterson: Alright. :Anais Watterson: Yep. Also, Sugar Sprinkles was living inside the Sweet Truck. Do you know that? :Youngmee Song: Oh, we know and I've brought Sugar Sprinkles to Sweet Delights. Now, we have two pets. :Darwin Watterson: Really? :Youngmee Song: Yeah. :Nicole Watterson: You have two pets? :Aunt Christie: Yes. We have two pets are Buttercream Sundae and Sugar Sprinkles. :Nicole Watterson: Oh. :Rigby: Well, Mordecai and I brought some Ultimate Cupcakes to Lily Pad's birthday party. :Blythe Baxter: Really? :Rigby: Yes. :(Rigby shows Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Zoe Trent, Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Pepper Mildred Clark, Penny Ling, Anna Twombly, Roger Baxter, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson, Buttercream Sundae, Aunt Christie and Sugar Sprinkles the Ultimate Cupcakes) :Anna Twombly: Wow. You did bring the Ultimate Cupcakes to Lily Pad's birthday party. :Rigby: Yep. I have a recipe to show you. :(Rigby shows Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Zoe Trent, Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Pepper Mildred Clark, Penny Ling, Anna Twombly, Roger Baxter, Youngmee Song, Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson, Buttercream Sundae, Aunt Christie and Sugar Sprinkles a Ultimate Cupcake Recipe) :Roger Baxter: You have a Ultimate Cupcake Recipe? :Rigby: Yes, Roger, I have it with me. :Youngmee Song: Are there anymore? :Rigby: Oh, yeah. :(Rigbyshows Youngmee Song a picutre of Mordecai and him are making Ultimate Cupcakes) :Youngmee Song: Wow. You and Mordecai did making the Ultimate Cupcakes. :Rigby: Yep. :(Princess Applejack arrives with the apple cake) :Penny Ling: Princess Applejack, are you bringing that apple cake to Lily Pad's birthday party? :Princess Applejack: Why yes, Penny Ling, yes I am. :Jasper Jones: Does it include Apple Fritters, Apples Pies, Apple Fries, Apple Dumplings, Caramel Apples, Apple Juices and Apple Cupcakes to Lily Pad's birthday party too? :Princess Applejack: Eeeeyup. I'll show you. :(Princess Applejack shows the Unified Heroes a Apple Fritters, Apples Pies, Apple Fries, Apple Dumplings, Caramel Apples, Apple Juices and Apple Cupcakes) :Sue Patterson: Well, why do you know you've brought the Apple Fritters, Apples Pies, Apple Fries, Apple Dumplings, Caramel Apples, Apple Juices and Apple Cupcakes to Lily Pad's birthday party. :Princess Applejack: That's right, Sue, I did. :(Evolto is spying on the Unified Heroes at the Canterlot High School gym) :Evolto: Little girls... :Princess Fluttershy, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Hoshizora Miyuki and Nono Hana: screams Monster!!! :(Luigi and Sento punches Evolto) :Luigi: (angry) Evolto!!!!!!!! :Sento Kiryu: (angry) Go away!!!!!!!! :(Evolto was out of the scene) :Luigi: Sento, what do you do?! That's my apple pies! :Sento Kiryu: Sorry, Weegee. :Luigi: That's not my name! :Princess Fluttershy: He save us. :Hanasaki Tsubomi: He's handsome. :Hoshizora Miyuki: Courage. :Nono Hana: Awesome. :Starfire: So amazing! :Starfire (Teen Titans 2003 TV Series) and Sophisticata: And dreamy, too. :Lance the Fox: He's a jerk. :(Sophisticata hits Lance the Fox) :Luigi: Not today, idiot! :Ryuga Banjou: Sento! :Sento Kiryu: What? :Ryuga Banjou: Come on. :(Sento and Ryuga going outside at the Canterlot High School gym) :(Scene cuts to Sento and Ryuga at the rain) :Sento Kiryu: Banjou, what about me? :(Ryuga Banjou shows Sento Kiryu a Mario Ridewatch and Sonic Ridewatch) :Sento Kiryu: Ridewatches? But why? :Ryuga Banjou: Two Ridewatches were used to teleportation. :Sento Kiryu: Teleportation? :Kazumi Sawatari: We heard talking. :(Sento and Ryuga saw Kazumi, Misora, Luigi and Twilight Sparkle) :Sento Kiryu: Kazumi! Misora! :Ryuga Banjou: Twilight! Weegee! :Luigi: I'm not Weegee! :(Scene cuts to Tommy Oliver and the Turtles) :(We see Donatello preparing the teleporter for Jason Lee Scott, Tommy Oliver, Scott Truman, Antonio Garcia and Orion) :(Beast Morphers Rangers arrives) :Jason Lee Scott: Donnie, how are we doing with the teleporter? :Donatello: It's going great. But, all we need is a power source to connect it with the teleporter that Tails and I were working on and- :(Sunset Shimmer shows the Ninja Turtles, Legendary Rangers and Beast Morphers Rangers the Staff of Sacanas) :Ravi Shaw: Sunset, is that the Staff of Sacanas? :Sunset Shimmer: Yep. Well, Princess Twilight told me about one of her adventures. When, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and I went to Equestria. :(Wesley Collins arrives) :Wesley Collins: Sunset, I think it's best for you to use the Staff of Sacanas for good instead of evil. :Sunset Shimmer: You're right, Wes. Thank you. Although, Princess Twilight and Fizzlepop Berrytwist or I called her Tempest Shadow, used it for restoring Equestria after the Storm King's defeat. :Raphael: She's right, Wes. Maybe the Staff of Sacanas could work! :Sunset Shimmer: Yep. :(At Metal 4) :(Ritla calls Sento on her phone) :Ritla: Hello. :Sento Kiryu: Where is he? :Ritla: What? :Sento Kiryu: Where is Gentoku! :Ritla: You mean Gentoku-san? :Sento Kiryu: (angry) Ritla, where is Gentoku?! :Ritla: He is with Shadow the Hedgehog and Adagio Dazzle. :Sento Kiryu: (angry) What?! What are you thinking... If they are killed, Gentoku will be gone. :Ritla: What you are talking about? :Sento Kiryu: I just... find... him. (He turned off Build Phone and he got very angry) :(Sento Kiryu threw away his smartphone with his anger) :Ritla: But... I didn't do a such a thing. crying :(Dr. Galaga arrives) :Dr. Galaga: Poor, little Ritla. It's a shame that the Heroes are still at Metal 4. (On Build Phone, still working) But, I think that you and I will help President Galeem and President Dharkon revive the Army of the Revival. :(Sento stops and picks up his smartphone, on speaker) :Sento Kiryu: The Army of the Revival?! Oh, no. I gotta tell Banjou and Kazumi about this. (calls Lucky on Build Phone) Lucky, I know you're there in Metal 4. Listen, I need you to warn Gentoku about President Galeem and President Dharkon's plan! :Dr. Galaga: But, consider this a little misunderstanding of ours. Hold, please. :(Do What You Gotta Do plays) :[Dr. Galaga] ::Listen, little girl ::You're talking to a God ::And I don't wanna hear the drama ::Kindness isn't my brand :[Ritla] ::Oh, I guess, that's why you ran :[Dr. Galaga] ::Try being good to you for your sake! :[Ritla] ::You stink at being a dad :[Dr. Galaga] ::Poor Ritli, are you sad? :[Ritla] ::Not as sad as you with you having powers ::I didn't come to fight, for once, do something right :[Dr. Galaga] ::I have Ridewatches, were you expecting flowers? :[Ritla] ::I only need you 'cause I came here for something :[Dr. Galaga] ::I've given you everything :[Ritla and Dr. Galaga] ::By giving you (me) nothing :[Dr. Galaga] ::I did what I had to do (Ooh-ooh-ooh) :[Ritla] ::No, you only did what's best for you :[Dr. Galaga] ::Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh) ::When push comes to shove, you do what you gotta do, yeah :[Ritla] ::You were never there ::Guess you don't have a phone ::You never called to say "I miss you" :[Dr. Galaga] ::Hahaha, are you kidding? ::Is this a joke? ::You need to let it go ::You're stronger with those daddy issues :[Ritla] ::Oh! Thank you! :[Dr. Galaga] ::Show me some respect ::It ain't easy to neglect ::My attention would've made you softer :[Ritla] ::Oohoo! Should I be proud? ::Don't turn this thing around :[Dr. Galaga] ::I guess you are Zerowing's student, hahaha :[Ritla] ::Don't think I need you ::I just came here for something :[Dr. Galaga] ::I've given you everything :[Ritla and Dr. Galaga] ::By giving you (me) nothing :[Ritla] ::I did what I had to do (Ooh-ooh-ooh) ::I made it on my own, no thanks to you :[Dr. Galaga] ::Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh) ::When push comes to shove ::You do what you gotta do ::How 'bout I go with you and we'll spend some time? :[Ritla] ::How 'bout you stay here, 'cause you're out of your mind! :[Dr. Galaga] ::Let's make new memories, you can show me the town :[Ritla] ::No, you can keep your memories now :Dr. Galaga: Get over it! :Ritla: I am over it! :Ritla and Dr. Galaga: I'm over you being over it! :[Dr. Galaga] ::Let's dance :Break :[Ritla and Dr. Galaga] ::I did what I had to do (Ooh-ooh-ooh) ::No, you only did what's best for you ::Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh) ::When push comes to shove, you do ::When push comes to shove, you do ::When push comes to shove, you do what you gotta do :[Dr. Galaga] ::Yeah :Dr. Galaga: cackling :Ritla: Please. :Dr. Galaga: Okay. Here you go. :(Dr. Galaga hands Ritla a Blank Watch) :Dr. Galaga: It's a Blank Watch. You could use it for safe keeping. :Ritla: Okay then. :(At Sento's Laboratory) :Sento Kiryu: Banjou! Kazumi! Ritla's being manipulated by Dr. Galaga! :Ryuga Banjou and Kazumi Sawatari: What?! :(Sougo, Geiz, Woz and Tsukuyomi arrives) :Sougo Tokiwa: We need Evolto to join us. :Evolto: Yo! :(Ryuga, Kazumi, Misora, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Nono Hana, Yakushiji Saaya, Kagayaki Homare, Aisaki Emiru, Ruru Amour, Ryusoulgers, Ninja Turtles, Sougo, Geiz, Woz, Tsukuyomi, Garu, Balance, Hammie, Kotaro Sakuma, Humane Seven and Luigi are confused by Evolto) :Hammie: Why are you here, Evolto?! :Evolto: I just wanna drop by for awhile and I decided to help you when I heard what Tokiwa said. :Garu: Just what are you talking about?! :Rainbow Dash: There is no way that you're helping us, Evolto! :Luigi: Don't worry, guys. I'll do it myself. :Leonardo: You can't do it, Weegee? :Luigi: I never called me that "Weegee", Leo! I wasn't talking to you, so you can just shut up! :Leonardo: Sorry, Luigi, my bad. :Luigi: That's better. I use it. :(Luigi uses Mario Ridewatch) :Mario Ridewatch: Mario! :(Mario Ridewatch turns into power of flame on his hands) :Luigi: That's Mario's ability. :(Luigi shoots Mario's ability that can burn) :All: Whoa! :Nono Hana: Mechokku! Luigi have the power of flame? :Sento Kiryu: Mario Ridewatch that can shoot the fire and Sonic Ridewatch that can run at full speed like a wind. :(Sento uses Sonic Ridewatch) :Sonic Ridewatch: Sonic! :Sento Kiryu: Here we go!!!! :(Sento runs to fast) :Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Yakushiji Saaya, Kagayaki Homare and Aisaki Emiru: He is so fast! :(Sento Kiryu stops running) :Sento Kiryu: This is the best! :Twilight Sparkle: Now, shall we begin the experiment? :Sento Kiryu: Hey! :(Good Morning World by BURNOUT SYNDROMES plays) :(Sento, Ryuga and Sci-Twi were testing Science) :Sento Kiryu: This one can be teleported to another world. :Twilight Sparkle: Yes. :(Explode sound) :Sento Kiryu and Twilight Sparkle: What's that?! :(Sento Kiryu and Twilight Sparkle saw Ryuga Banjou was explode) :Sento Kiryu and Twilight Sparkle: Banjou!/Banjou-san! :Ryuga Banjou: Sorry! My bad! :(Twilight Sparkle notices Banjou's opened fly) :Twilight Sparkle: snickers Banjou, your fly was open and... laughing :Ryuga Banjou: Wait, what?! Twilight, stop laughing at me! Sophisticata DON'T LOOK AT ME!!! :Sophisticata: screams :(Garu and Balance were training by Luigi and Applejack) :(Princess Applejack arrives with the apple pies) :Princess Applejack: I have arrive. :Luigi: Applejack! :Applejack: Another Me. :Princess Applejack: I take the apple pies. :Tsurugi Ohtori: Thanks. (He ate piece of apple pie) Oh, delicious. :Evolto: I have some coffee for you. :(Luigi drank Evolto's salty coffee and spit salty coffee straight at Evolto's face) :Luigi: Salty! Evolto, what did you put in the coffee?! :(Evolto shows Luigi a salty coffee) :Luigi: (mad) I'll... just... kill him. :Garu: Whoa! Free coffee! :Luigi: No, Garu! You can't drink coffee, that is a salty coffee! :(Garu drank Evolto's salty coffee and spit salty coffee straight at Evolto's face again) :(Ninja Turtles were training by Hammie and Kotaro Sakuma) :Hammie: Chameleon Ninja Art: Clone Technique! :Michelangelo: Whoa! This is insanely awesome! :Donatello: Hammie, did you just make clones of yourselves?! :Hammie and her clones: Yep! :(Rarity, Tsubomi and Erika making fashion for Kazumi, Misora and Ryusoulgers) :Kou: Wow! :Kazumi Sawatari: Not bad! :(Tsukuyomi arrives) :Tsukuyomi: Rarity, I hope you can make me a dress for me. :Rarity: Sure thing, darling. :(Princess Rarity arrives) :Rarity: Another Me, you're here! Tsukuyomi asked me to make a dress for her. :Princess Rarity: Yes. Is this because you're human and I'm an alicorn? :Rarity: Yes. :(Mizuki Kanzaki, Sora Kazesawa, Hime Shiratori, Yume Nijino, Lilie Shirogane, Rei Kizaki, Mio Minato, Mirai Asuka and Karen Kamishiro arrives) :Rarity: Oh hello there, Mizuki Kanzaki, Sora Kazesawa, Hime Shiratori, Yume Nijino, Lilie Shirogane, Rei Kizaki, Mio Minato, Mirai Asuka and Karen Kamishiro. You're here to help too? :Sora Kazesawa: Yeah. :(Sougo and Geiz is spying on Tsukuyomi at Rarity's house) :Sougo Tokiwa: Tsukuyomi love that dress. Right, Geiz? :Evolto (as human): Geiz, I have some coffee for you. :Geiz Myoukouin: Oh, thank you. :Rarity: Me too! :(Geiz and Rarity drinks the coffee) :Rarity: Hmm... what did you put in the coffee? :Evolto (as human): Yeah, I put a salt in the coff— :(Geiz and Rarity spit salty coffee straight at Evolto's face) :(Evolto turns into normal) :Evolto: You idiot, why are you spitting me? :Geiz Myoukouin: And you, why are you putting a stupid salt in the coffee?! :Rarity: screaming Ew! Ew! Eeeww! Evolto, you don't have that horrible salt on a perfectly good coffee and you ruined it! RUINED IT!! :Evolto: Hahahahahahaha. :Geiz Myoukouin and Rarity: That's not funny! :Evolto: Sorry. That was the best prank ever. Also, here's this. :(Evolto hands Geiz Myoukouin a Black Wizard Ridewatch) :Geiz Myoukouin: It's that a Black Wizard Ridewatch? :Evolto: Yeah. :Rarity: Well, I found a Ridewatch too. Here. :(Rarity hands Geiz Myoukouin a Pickachu Ridewatch) :Geiz Myoukouin: Thanks. :Rarity: No problem. :(Scene cuts to Shadow the Hedgehog, Gentoku Himuro and Adagio Dazzle) :Adagio Dazzle: Shadow. :Shadow the Hedgehog: What is it, Adagio? :Adagio Dazzle: I've been thinking that me, Aria and Sonata should stay in the human world, because we've been helping you, Mario, Sonic and the others. :Shadow the Hedgehog: Right. Was this about Nolan? :Adagio Dazzle: Yeah. It's about me and Nolan. We started dating after the Minecraft Wars. :(Emma Goodall and Ritla heard Adagio Dazzle) :Ritla: Oooooh! :Emma Goodall: Adagio's in love with Nolan, I knew it! laughs :Adagio Dazzle: Emma, did Mikey told you about that? :Emma Goodall: I'm gonna say, yes. :Ritla: Who's Mikey? :Emma Goodall: He's a Ninja Turtle and a friend of ours. :Ritla: Oh. :Adagio Dazzle: Maybe, I shouldn't call them human scum, anymore. Because, I have feelings for Nolan and he has feelings for me. :(One Kiss plays) :(Gentoku uses his t-shirt says, "It's showtime!" (ショータイムだ！/ Shōtaimu da!)) :Shadow the Hedgehog: (Calm) sigh I like this guy. :(Gawayne arrives) :Gawayne: Please tell me that she's gonna sing? :Shadow the Hedgehog and Gentoku Himuro: Yes, she's gonna sing. :[Adagio Dazzle] ::Don't freak out, it's okay ::'Cause true love can save the day ::And I think we feel the same ::But I don't know ::When we met, it was sweet ::He was oh so into me ::Seems like things are meant to be ::But I don't know ::Does he love me, or does he love me not? ::Do I love him and is it strong enough? ::One kiss, one kiss ::It all comes down to this ::One kiss, one kiss (Oh) ::One kiss, one kiss ::This moment could be it ::I, I, I wanna know ::So here I go (go) ::Keep it cool, keep it calm ::Think he's loved me all along ::But maybe I got it wrong ::So I don't know (hey) ::He's so good, got my back ::But maybe I'm just too bad ::Could we be a perfect match? ::No, I don't know ::Does he love me, or does he love me not? ::Do I love him and is it strong enough? ::One kiss, one kiss ::It all comes down to this ::One kiss, one kiss (Oh) ::One kiss, one kiss ::This moment could be it ::I, I, I wanna know ::So here I go (go) ::Yeah, here I go ::I feel my heartbeat beating saying "it's gonna work" ::But if I'm dream-dream-dreaming this is gonna hurt ::Either I will or I won't ::What if I do and he don't Is he my Romeo? ::Oh, there's only one, one way to really know ::One kiss, one kiss ::It all comes down to this ::One kiss, one kiss (Oh) ::One kiss, one kiss ::This moment could be it ::I, I, I wanna know ::So here I go (go) ::Here I go ::Here I go ::Here I go :Gentoku Himuro: Here I go! Here I go! Here I go! Here I go! :Adagio Dazzle: Gen-san? Gen-san? (She got annoying) Gen-san! :Gentoku Himuro: Shocked What? :Adagio Dazzle: Stop it. :Gentoku Himuro: sigh Okay. (He tooks Sclash Driver) :Sclash Driver: Sclash Driver! :Crocodile Crack Fullbottle: Danger! :Sclash Driver: Crocodile! :Gentoku Himuro: Henshin! :Sclash Driver: Wareru! Kuwareru! Kudake chiru! Crocodile In Rogue! Oraa! (scream) :(Gentoku transforms into Kamen Rider Rogue) :(Darkspine Magma Dragoon arrives) :Kamen Rider Rogue: You cannot break my conviction. :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Why did Stupid Crocodile fight with me!!! (Rogue and Darkspine Magma Dragoon was fighting) :(Scene cuts to Team Legendary Super Stars, Riku, Cupcake Slash and Medusa confronting Dr. Galaga) :Mario: Dr. Galaga! :Dr. Galaga: Hello, Mario. :Mario: What be errand do you have! Trivia * Princess Applejack was screaming by Luigi's face * The birthday of Lily Pad. * It is revealed that Youngmee Song and Aunt Christie knows that Sugar Sprinkles was living inside the Sweet Truck the whole time. * Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Hoshizora Miyuki, Nono Hana, Yakushiji Saaya, Kagayaki Homare, Aisaki Emiru, Ruru Amour, Ryusoulgers, Garu, Hammie, Balance and Kotaro Sakuma are cameo. * Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjou getting Luigi's name wrong. * Sento Kiryu talks Ritla on the phone. * Sento Kiryu threw away his smartphone with his anger. * Ritla was crying by Sento Kiryu finds Gentoku Himuro. * Sento Kiryu felt guilty for yelling at Ritla and realizes that Gentoku was with Shadow and Adagio due to Dr. Galaga's manipulation. * Debut of Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O Another RyugaArmor. * Shadow the Hedgehog, Adagio Dazzle and Gentoku Himuro are going to back by Ritla's wish. * Mario, Sonic, Sora, Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash, Riku, Cupcake Slash, Medusa, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Sento, Ryuga, Kazumi and Gentoku was shocked to see Dark Wallflower Blush was beaten by Luigi's fist. * Luigi meets Mario again. * Weegee Army as imitations made by Evolto. But, Luigi disgusted him. * Debut of Build Ghost Form (Best Match with Obake and Parka), Build Mario Form (Best Match with Plumber and Fire), Cross-Z Sonic Form (Best Match with Harinezumi and F1 (Sonic ver.)), Kamen Rider Build Charge and Kamen Rider Geiz Black WizardArmor. * Mario, Sonic, Sora, Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash, Riku, Cupcake Slash, Medusa, Hanasaki Tsubomi, Kurumi Erika, Sento, Ryuga, Kazumi, Gentoku, Evolto, Sougo, Geiz, Woz and Tsukuyomi meets Aruto, Isamu and Yua at first time. Gallery Sento,_Ryuga,_Kazumi.jpg|Sento Kiryu, Ryuga Banjou and Kazumi Swatari Applejack preparing the apple fritters S2E25.png|Apple Fritters Soarin' approaches Applejack's stand S1E26.png|Apples Pies, Apple Fries, Apple Dumplings, Caramel Apples and Apple Juices Applejack insulted by Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|Apple Cupcakes Rabbids are waving hi to the President.jpg|Underwear Rabbid got some four boxes sausages for Lily Pad's birthday party JTuWmbD.png|Pepperoni Plates Spike carrying giant plate of nachos S4E15.png|Spike is carrying giant plate of nachos for Lily Pad's birthday party Sausage Kabobs.jpg|Sausage Kabobs Rabbids are on the top of the submarine.jpg|Rabbid Trio shows the Unified Heroes all the boxes of sausages for Lily Pad's birthday party Gorilla Rabbid is on the flying saucer.jpg|Gorilla Rabbid is holding the giant sausage for Lily Pad's birthday party Youngmee, Christie and Sugar Sprinkles.jpg|Cupcakes Cupcake Sliders.jpg|Cupcake Sliders Ultimate Cupcakes.jpg|Ultimate Cupcakes Ultimate Cupcake Recipe.jpg|Ultimate Cupcake Recipe Mordechai and Rigby are making ultimate cupcakes.jpg|Rigby shows Youngmee Song a picutre of Mordecai and him are making Ultimate Cupcakes 146546923317174169.png|Princess Applejack is bringing the apple cake to Lily Pad's birthday party ECKl0PdUEAAOB91.jpg|Mario Ridewatch Sonic omniwatch active by cd rice ddbu5eu-fullview.jpg|Sonic Ridewatch 1566087717214-560x315.jpg|Ritla's Blank Watch Dh2pvduV4AAHoCt.jpeg|Sento and Ryuga test Science with Sci-Twi Kamen rider black wizard ridewatch by mrthermomanpreacher ddhpf5s-pre.jpg|Black Wizard Ridewatch ECU0csNUYAApNPx.jpg|Pikachu Ridewatch 1000132940_9-440x440.jpg|Fake Zi-O's Another Ryuga Watch 69123002_p1_master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Charge Ddhpfa4-80c19b30-1f16-4fd3-95de-c9b8eeccfa87.jpg|Kamen Rider Geiz Black WizardArmor Ddbtxtu-8c3f89ec-b339-4acb-b047-e91bdb731a15.png|Beat Blaster Weegee's_Army.png|Weegee Army (Evolto's imitations) D 03GuiU0AA-hTn.jpg|Dragreder Progrise Key D vds7cVUAAmsXX.jpg|Kick Hopper Progrise Key EFmzUozU0AA-jiO.jpg|Shining Ryukendo Progrise Key D3j3dwv-4fc7fdc5-81c4-42c9-9023-7209df00e197.png|Ranger Operator Series Mammoth Ranger Key, Ranger Operator Series T-Rex Ranger and Ranger Series Triceratops Ranger Key Kyoryunavykey.jpg|Dino Charge Talon Ranger Key MidoNinger Ranger Key.jpg|Ninja Steel Green Key Pinkie pie zyudenchi by ryeguy5-d66y2ko.jpg|Princess Pinkie Pie Charger Penny ling zyudenchi by ryeguy5-d6elv00.png|Penny Ling Charger Wondercolts Zyudenchi, Dazzlings Zyudenchi and Shadowbolts Zyudenchi.jpg|Wondercolts Charger, Dazzlings Charger and Shadowbolts Charger Waza01.png|Red Aquitar Ranger Power Star Waza02.png|Red Wind Ranger Power Star Waza06.png|Space Sheriff Skyfire Power Star Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle Episodes Category:Crossovers